1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cleaning the sidewalls of a swimming pool in the waterline region, within a few inches above and below the waterline. More specifically, a brush means or the like positioned on the pool cleaning device wipes the tiles of the pool at the waterline region. The pool cleaning device is self-propelled along the pool walls by a water jet system connected to a source of water under pressure. The water jet system aces in conjunction with floatation means to facilitate motion of the pool cleaning device at the waterline so that the brush means is partially above the waterline. In addition, the device has an automatic soap dispensing means for use in conjunction with the brush means. The device is designed to be capable of turning corners to follow the sidewall surfaces of the pool. The water jet system is also utilized in one embodiment of the invention in a system for trapping dirt and debris removed from the tiles by the brush means. A swimming pool ladder guard and a skimmer bypass grate, both specially adapted for use with the device, afford the device unimpaired travel along the swimming pool sidewalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for cleaning swimming pools typically have been designed to remove loose debris which sinks to the bottom of the pool, floats on the water surface, or circulates through the water of the pool. While a few vcuum-like devices have been designed to travel along the bottom and lower region of the pool sidewall surfaces, there is no device which is able to clean the upper portions of the pool sidewalls in the waterline region. Typically, the tiles which extend along the upper portion of a swimming pool must be cleaned periodically by hand using cleaing agents and stiff brushes to remove the grime which tends to build up along the waterline tiles.